1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power conversion device provided with a voltage boost converter and an inverter, and more particularly, to a power conversion device which diagnoses the presence or absence of a failure in the voltage detection function of the voltage sensor, and a method for diagnosing an abnormality in the voltage sensor characteristics, on the basis of monitoring results of the voltage detection values of a plurality of voltage sensors which are used for voltage conversion control.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power conversion device having a DC/DC voltage conversion function is generally provided with a voltage sensor which monitors a plurality of voltages including an input voltage and an output voltage, and voltage conversion control is carried out by using the signal detected by these voltage sensors.
If there is a failure in the voltage detection function of the voltage sensors, then an operation such as stopping the converter operation is carried out. A method commonly used for failure detection is one in which the presence or absence of an abnormality in the voltage detection function is diagnosed while applying a certain voltage (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-008153 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-282299).